gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fabrevans Team
Welcome to the Quam Fan Family This a peaceful community of all fans who love Sam & Quinn aka'' "Ken and Barbie". We are not here to start any ship wars, but please allow us to express our comments and show our love for this couple. Based on history, this page has been deleted twice by anons. Please allow us to create our army, post comments on our OTP and allow other '''Fabrevans' to feel that they belong on this glee wiki. (As of Tuesday 3rd May 2011 Rumours air date) Based on a recent look that Quinn Evans (User) did at the other couples pages, it was found that''' The Fabrevans Team is 4th with the most amount of signatures with "THE KLAINE TEAM!!!" coming 1st, "THE BRITTANA TEAM " 2nd and "THE FINCHEL TEAM!!!! " 3rd, this means that currently, Fabrevans is ever so slightly higher than all of its main rivals! For a pretty new couple, this is brilliant!'' Congratulations,' Fabrevans shippers! Keep the support coming! However, please don't go around using this information in any type of ship war, and, shippers of other couples, please don't be offended by this, it is just to congratulate the Quam shippers. Thank you. Just Some Rules I. To sign, please create/use your account. (Effective: 13th of May, 2011 since this rule wasn't made yet before other anons have signed.) II. If you do not support this ship, kindly go away since this page is strictly for Quam shippers only. III. Please don't spam. IV. Sign once. Not twice, nor thrice, just once. Deletion To people who do not ship Quam, PLEASE DON'T DELETE THIS PAGE!. It has recently been re-done, thanks to the hardwork and patience of our Users. It took ages so please don't ruin this for the Quam Fan Family! Thanks! The Couple The relationship began in the 4th episode of S2, Duets. Sam & Quinn officially went out when Sam proposed to Quinn in the episode Furt. Unfortunately, they broke up in the episode Comeback. The couple's main nicknames are Fabrevans (Q. Fabr/'ay S. /'Evans), Quam '('Qu/'inn and S/'am), & Squinn (S'''/am and '''Quinn). They where often referred to as one of the couples with the most chemistry and are most well known for Sam's semi-proposal (The Promise Ring). Songs/Duets The couple had two well known duets too as well as appearing in many of the other New Direction numbers. The song section contains everything from scenes from the shows, lyrics, album versions, acapellas and karaokes. Lucky The first being "Lucky" originally sung by Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat. This was the couples' debut and they won the Duet competion winning a free date at Breadstix. Video:Lucky Full Version by Quam/Fabrevans|Lucky performed by Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full version. Video:Lucky by Quam/Fabrevans Full Scene|Lucky performed by Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full scene from episode + introduction Video:Lucky by Quam/Fabrevans with Lyrics|Lucky performed by Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full with lyrics Video:Lucky by Quam/Fabrevans karaoke|Lucky performed by Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full karaoke and lyrics (I've had) The Time of my Life The second major duet the couple had was "(I've had) The Time of my Life". This was the song the couple performed at Sectionals. (Originally sung by Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes of Dirty Dancing) Video: I've Had the Time of My Life by Quam/Fabrevans|I've Had the Time of My Life performed by Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full scene from episode Video:(I've Had) The Time Of My Life by Quam/Fabrevans|(I've Had) The Time of My Life performed by Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full song Video:(I've Had) the Time of My Life by Quam/Fabrevans|I've Had the Time of My Life performed by Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full with lyrics Video:I've Had The Time Of My Life (Acapella) by Quam/Fabrevans|I've Had the Time of My Life performed by Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Episode version acapella Marry You Though "Marry You" isn't actually a duet between just Quinn and Sam, many of the Quam fans link this song to them because of their involvement in it as a couple. (Originally sung by Bruno Mars) Video:Marry You by The New Directions|Marry You performed by The New Directions, involving Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full scene from episode Video:Marry You by The New Directions Full Song|Marry You performed by The New Directions, involving Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full song Video:Marry You By The New Directions Lyrics|Marry You performed by The New Directions, involving Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and duet partner Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron). Full song and lyrics Don't Stop Quinn and Kurt had been those first ones in New Directions to know Sam's secret. When it was revealed to the entire club, Sam sung Don't Stop to his siblings to let them know better days were coming. Although, this was not exactly a Quam duet, (since Finn and Rachel sang in it as well), they had many lines together and shared glances and smiles during the song. thumb|left|300px Images of Fabrevans The Fabrevans Gallery Feel free to add your favorite stills or animations of Quam or Fabrevans (Must be Quam related). Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg Gif1.gif Quam3.png Tumblr lhot2w3D361qg33q1.gif Tumblr lhot5wO4QW1qg33q1.gif Tumblr ljoalbLhZv1qhdmtx.gif Sam-and-Quinn-drawing-sam-and-quinn-17014352-500-300.jpg tumblr_lkea0e7dmL1qfu0ujo1_500.jpg Screen shot 2010-11-12 at 7.11.53 PM.png tumblr_ljzb0sumri1qg94hko1_500.png Choir_room2.jpg Tumblr lknkj9Z4Ud1qa3yyco1 500.gif Tumblr llno4jawjk1qcid0zo1 400.gif Tumblr lll8dfpzlx1qdewr8o1 400.gif Tumblr llnkem5RGE1qfwr0qo1 400.jpg Tumblr lloxzdM9zp1qai66zo1 400.jpg Tumblr lloy0p4Ck01qai66zo1 400.jpg Tumblr lloz2fcHNh1qa6zpmo1 400.jpg Tumblr lloyupkQK71qa6zpmo1 400.jpg 37393.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-27 at 10.34.35 PM.png Screen shot 2010-12-03 at 2.05.11 PM.png The Fabrevans Slideshow 1-A.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 48.jpg ImagesCAHPFGYX.jpg Always.png Asrcdfd.jpeg Collages.jpg Lucky.jpg Pictures8.jpg Quinnandsam.jpg Quam3.png ImagesCAKVPFEN.jpg Quam3.png Tumblr lh8f6056Rn1qfwv8bo1 400.gif Tumblr lhot2w3D361qg33q1.gif Tumblr lhot5wO4QW1qg33q1.gif tumblr_ljzb0sumri1qg94hko1_500.png tumblr_ljoalbLhZv1qhdmtx.gif tumblr_lk4wfqwaf91qdewr8o1_500.gif 358px-Tumblr lk1umqEaGf1qehta7o1 130.jpg 44.jpg 48.jpg 50gjghj.jpg Asddflged.jpg Bbghjf.jpg Duet-2x04-quinn-and-sam-16259345-1580-888.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg Gif1.gif 15.jpg 207GLEE Ep207-Sc4 043.jpg 46.jpg 50gjghj.jpg 9.jpg Bbghjf.jpg Sam-and-Quinn-drawing-sam-and-quinn-17014352-500-300.jpg Tumblr ljhejnZQ451qeq8sso1 500.gif Tumblr ljzb0sumri1qg94hko1 500.png Tumblr lk4wfqwaf91qdewr8o1 500.gif Tumblr lkjeufQbtB1qbfc1xo1 500 large.jpg LatestQuam snap3.jpg LatestQuam snap2.png LatestQuam snap1.png From perezhilton.jpg Rumoursrecap.jpg GenImageCairo.aspx7.jpeg Wait for Fabrevans.jpeg GenImageCairo.aspx10.jpeg tumblr_lbc75btlq01qdlqdgo1_500.jpg Tumblr_lg4k5xe4sY1qdrg23o1_500.gif tumblr_ld9chq6gl61qaisoao1_500.png Choir_room2.jpg Tumblr_lbnhx95vX91qe9v.gif tumblr_lbxalgeBGx1qd8trlo1_500.gif SQ-sam-and-quinn-19663952-500-216.gif Dianna-Chord-in-NYC-sam-and-quinn-21621029-500-333.png Dianna-Chord-in-NYC-sam-and-quinn-21621030-500-450.png On-Set-sam-and-quinn-21745628-764-509.jpg Tumblr lc8rwzN7UE1qzyzyno1 1280.png Chord-overstreet-1.jpg Chord-overstreet-comeback-1-thumb.jpg 0224y.jpg 260bncy.gif Tumblr lawwfaufBu1qb3o48o1 500.png Tumblr lll9inYCTd1qdewr8o1 400.gif Tumblr lllak7Nkdh1qisui8o1 250.gif Tumblr lllb7g9r1q1qdevcxo1 400.jpg Tumblr lllpmhvpwS1qzkwn7o1 500.gif Tumblr llnkem5RGE1qfwr0qo1 400.jpg Tumblr_lk9onrDWGa1qgcds5o1_400.jpg Dianna-and-Chord-Singing-in-the-rain-Umbrella-B-ROLL-sam-and-quinn-17058083-450-468.jpg quinn-promo-quinn-fabray-11644272-510-383.jpg Tumblr_llsigfg7951qbunnw.gif tumblr_llm4m7rJMN1qcd83po1_500.png.scaled600.png 1303853553719_f.jpg always.png tumblr_l6r0zvgY431qa7uoro1_500.jpg tumblr_lchleteKri1qaisoao1_500.png Dianngr.jpg Dgg.jpg Dianna-agron-pretty-teen-actress.jpg Dianna-agron-147.jpg The Latest Quam Snaps Add your latest snaps of our favorite couple. Signatures # Isn't it killing you;like it's killing me 16:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC)They're cute # Petrificus14 02:10, March 9, 2011 (UTC) They sing my favorite song. # 04:06, March 10, 2011 (UTC) # Terupmoc 04:23, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Terupmoc #'Can't live without my Quam!!! -Gleek1537 :)' # Kathy22 04:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I NEED them back! # RachBrittzGlamazonBitch♥ ~Proud Pezberry Bitch!♥~ 07:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) # Bluemolecule 11:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC)Bluemolecule # Idobite 04:19, March 11, 2011 (UTC)idobite # FinchelFan728 . Finchel and Quam!!! NO FUINN!!!! # FernandaMouta. Fabrevans ♥ # Cupcakegirl 00:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Finchel and Quam FOREVER<3 # Colormemine 09:54, March 14, 2011 (UTC) i adore them # Createan: i hope this works # Fabrevans4ever11 01:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC)fabrevans4ever11 i <3 Quam!! Sam&Quinn forever and ever!! # Ke$ha (We R Who We R) 14:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) # luckyforchord Fabrevans! # Gleeks # Gleestyle xx # QuinnSamPuckFinn: Love them <3 They are the cutest :D # SkySplitz # Valerie_Gleefan1274 : i love this couple! # Gioana10. Finchel and Quam :) Also Quick # [[User: AoiFe_OLivia|'You' WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe_OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ]]ab 4:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) # Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever # WestieKnowsBest 16:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Lucky im in love with my best freind Quam :) # mem1795 Finchel! Quam! 01:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) # they are pretty dam cute i'd admit - gleekjonleaheathernayadianna # Queen Quinn 07:29, April 13, 2011 (UTC).Just get back together dammit! You love each other. I miss Ken & Barbie:(( <3 # Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?~ '' # Finchelfanno1 talk 11:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) # Quinn Evans I adore Fabrevans! The cutest couple when they where together. Really missed. Oh my god! You're proposing? We've known each other for 6 weeks! Stand up, your freaking me out! 15:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) # Finchel.Forever 12:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) # What were you feeling in that moment? That I loved you and that I would have done or given anything to kiss you one more time.<3<3<3 16:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) # FunnyFlyby They're cute. They have chemistry. And they started in an honest, realistic way. # glee314159 : best couple ever!!! sooo darn cute! # 'One of the major reasons I watch Glee!! :) -gleek1537 ' # '''Gleevent # Finchel is ENDGAME Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 14:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) # The world is war and war is the world. ~Elise Blake-Stone 18:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) There is no reason for love. Quam, Fabrevans or not! # Quinn and Sam cutest couple EVER!!! 10:49 April 24,2011 # IzzyBelzz -Quam are the best glee couple eva!! # Quam Comeback # If you wait too long for something A zombie will go all technologic on you 01:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) # xxHeatherxx 16:49, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Quinn luvs Sam, Sam luvs Quinn # LindsayFan2010 (Talk)(Quam) # Sam:)Quinn =Forever 100% Love.Quam FOREVER # QuamFan 100% the cutest couple on Glee and i ship them completely, May 1, 2011 # TeamQuickOrQuam (I Feel Pretty But Unpretty 03:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC)) LOVE THEM! # -G-Squared Lucky they`re in love with their best friend... : ) (Sorry, I just LOVE that song!) # Quam 4ever! We need Quam, they are perfect :D # THATS HOW WE DO IT IN LIMA HEIGHTS! # hrsefinatic101 !!!! oh yes! love them 2 death! # They have crazy chemistry and i love it!!!!!!!!!!!! # Seriously, have you seen the looks he gives her? Quam <3 # Quinnfabrayfan 18:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) # Dustlandfairytale # Lebenese>Bitch <3 22:20, May 4, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 That's right. I like Ken and Barbie. # JustGleeForMe - Momma, Poppa, I'se gonna kills them peoples that hate on Quam. I won'ts be late for supper! # you think this is hard?? try shipping Finchel!! 23:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) # QuinnyGirl LUV QUAM SOOOOOOO MUCH!!! # OVERGRON ATW!Ken & Barbie 08:36, May 6, 2011 (UTC) # I'll Be My Own Savior 17:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC) # Are you a Loser like me cause i like Quam??? HELL TO THE YEH :D 16:32, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Love Quam User:Gleek123345 # FinchelQuamGirl 02:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) # Squinn and Chang-Chang! How could you NOT love that? 21:40, May 24, 2011 (UTC) # Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:55, May 17, 2011 (UTC) They're adorable together! # HA. I'm 69. x] Ok, pervertedness out of the way,''' Ken & Barbie = <333; ''QUAM FTW! Kurtsies 20:58, May 17, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Scratch that, I'm 68, now. :( # -[[User: BrittBrittQuinny|''All those in favor of voting Rachel down a second time?]] '''That's how we do it in Lima Heights! '''02:45, May 18, 2011 (UTC) # Maxymax123 03:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) lol i went from enemy to supporter because of one fanfiction XD #Bartiefan101 - If I could change it, I'd be Quam :) #`[[User: QuinnySkySplits|''you can get married as many times as you want']] [[User talk:QuinnySkySplits|'you only get one shot at your junior prom♥']] 19:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) #Pretending - They are so cute,I love them # 22:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Hello? Hel.. hel... is anyone there? Oh, oh yes. Fabrevans. Yes,YES! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For Fabrevans is here to kick yo' little tush. #GleekGirl5467 16:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I miss my Quam :( Bring Quam back! #'KEN AND BARBIE? YES, KEN AND BARBIE. BRING BACK QUAM, PLEASE.' #AWW): I MISSES THEM): ~didja know dolphins are just gay sharks?~ 22:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) #Quamfan 17:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC)They are amzingly cute together, I love them i need them to get back together or else i might die #Glee00 22:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Quam 4ever Users who don't support this couple #(Buffy) GURRRL WTF YOU GOT AGAINST GARDEN GNOMES?? 16:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) #LoserLikeMe 10:10, April 28, 2011 (UTC) #(Laura) My Lips Are SealedJust Like Your Legs #(Nikki) [[User: Gleek5|'Prevent violence']] Give me your lunch money. 03:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) #I just wanna talk to you One hot jew to another 21:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) #Finchelquicklover 07:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) #Barf. Mrs. Puckzilla 00:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) #Sequoi -Eat your heart out Kate Middleton- 01:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) The Quam Cinema Please feel free to add any videos to the Quam cinema. It can be videos you have found on yout ube or somewere else. So, without futher ado, lights, camera, action! Video:And We're The Perfect TwoSamQuinn Video:Sam and Quinn Video:glee~sam and quinn Sources for Fabrevans FanFictions To Quam fans: Feel free to put safe sources for Fabrevans (Quam) fanfics! http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6983834/1/Sparks_will_fly http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6990768/1/Happily_Ever_After http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6966687/1/Fix_You http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6612787/1/SamxQuinn_OneShots http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6635525/1/Perfect http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6963083/1/Quinns_Boxes http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6862188/1/Need http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6528874/3/To_You_From_Me http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6973660/1/Babysitting_and_Pizza_Breath http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6874257/1/Run_Dry http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6739478/1/Life_According_to_Sam http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6808045/1/Beach_Day http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6809952/1/The_Way_to_Eden http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6807569/1/Blame_it_On_the_Alcohol http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6815553/1/We_are_Stars http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6759791/1/Oh_My_My_My http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6688613/1/ivory_colored_wine http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6714872/1/Lor_Menari http://www.fanfiction.net/community/Best_Sam_and_Quinn_stories/88337/ http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6553562/1/Healing http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6514461/1/Life_in_a_Glass_House http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6600091/1/Nameless_Love http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6692519/1/Fragmented_Pride http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6870953/1/dont_burn_your_heart_out_love http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6650572/1/Rule_Number_Seven http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6573600/1/Trying_To_Write_A_Song_That_Says_I_Love_You http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6629010/1/Love_Lines http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6431509/1/Abulous http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6406896/1/Bent http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6413900/1/Hand_Me_Down http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6968162/1/Winner_at_a_Losing_Game http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6980915/1/Tennessee http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6514461/1/bLife_b_in_ba_b_bGlass_b_bHouse_b http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6141318/1/bZombie_b http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6936425/1/I_Want_To_Be_With_You http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6990775/1/Passing_Notes http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6812230/1/Falling_For_The_Wrong_People http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6944020/1/The_blast_b_bsummer_b http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6432650/1/Before_the_Storm http://login.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=7007992&chapter=1 Category:Teams